In an embedded system including various pieces of software and hardware, interaction is important in a system operating environment. Accordingly, not virtual data for a test including only software, but an operation using real data obtained in a live environment in which a system operates really is important. If it is sought to test a system, there is a need for a scheme capable of effectively detecting a potential defect or an operational defect occurring when the system operates really by performing a test for the system using real data for operation.
Furthermore, in order to independently test pieces of software that form a system, a lot of test resources and costs are necessary because additional equipment for replacing a counterpart component must be used. Accordingly, there is a need for a test apparatus, which can test all processes included in a system in real time and minimize memory space overhead or performance overhead due to the execution of a corresponding code.